


Quiet

by Evilkat23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pta Sans au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a comic by Balatronical this is a PTA Sans Au. Linda decides to teach Quiet hands to Frisk, and Sans becomes less than happy about it. Autistic Frisk! Mute signing Frisk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who found the PTA Sans Au? Guess who fell in love with it? Guess who wants to write a fic on it? This writer, that's who. Ok also yes, I'm going with Autistic Frisk here, now, here's the thing, I'm going to try my best to portray them as best as I can. If I mess something up, I really do apologize. This is based off of a comic I read as well by Balatronical on tumblr. And yes, Frisk is mute.

"Ok, Children quiet down." The fifth grade teacher, Linda Smith, demanded to all of her students, few monsters, most human. She flipped a bit of her blonde hair back as she looked down at the roll call sheet, she pursed her lips as she looked over at one particular student, Frisk. The child sitting in their seat, signing away to one of her monster friends. Linda narrowed her eyes at this. Linda cleared her throat.

 

"I said. Quiet. Frisk. Quiet hands!" Linda snapped, Frisk looked at the teacher puzzled at the statement. She then started to sign once more, this time at Linda.

 

Linda wasted no time storming over to Frisk's desk, she then harshly grabbed Frisk's small hands and stuck them on Frisk's lap.

 

"Your hands stay there. I don't want to see your hands again. Got it?" Linda said. Frisk looked down at their hands and back at her teacher, still clearly confused.

 

"But, Mrs. Smith, how is Frisk going to communicate?" A monster kid asked, Linda just put her hands on her hips and looked down at Frisk.

 

"If it's truly important then she can raise her hand and talk like a normal child." Linda then turned and strutted off, leaving Frisk sitting there, hands in her lap. Frisk didn't pay attention to what Mrs. Linda was going on about after that, wringing their hands in their lap, Frisk swallowed hard, she was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

 

Finally, the pressure became too much and Frisk brought their hands up above their lap and rubbed the desk anxiously with their palms. Monster Kid, or just Kid for short, gave Frisk a look of concern. A couple of other kids looked at Frisk as well, Timmy Tacker raised his hand.

 

"Mrs. Smith! Frisk is distracting us."

 

Linda let out a bitter hmph and sauntered up to Frisk, grabbing their hands once and shoving them back down onto their lap.

 

"I don't want to tell you again. Quiet hands!" She snapped. Frisk sat there once again, now very uncomfortable, how were they to talk to others? Feeling tears well up in the corner of their eyes, Frisk wanted to start bawling, she didn't like this one bit. Sniffling, Frisk started to unconsciously pat their hands against their legs. Of course that made a bit of a loud noise, and Timmy Tacker spoke up once more.

 

"Mrs. Smith! How am I to learn when she keeps distracting me?" He gestured to Frisk.

 

"That's it! Frisk go to the office, it's clear you can't listen to what I have to say, so maybe the principal will talk some sense into you!"

 

Timmy snickered as Frisk slowly got up, they reached for their bag, but Linda stopped her.

 

"You can leave your things."

 

With that, Frisk hurried out of the room, tears perking up in their eyes as they walked down the long hallway towards the principal's office, sniffling, Frisk rubbed the tears away from their eyes. They didn't like the fact that Mrs. Smith grabbed her hands, They didn't like the fact that they weren't allowed to move her hands at all. They hated it.

 

The principal wasn't any nicer than Mrs. Smith on this subject, scolding Frisk for not listening to Mrs. Smith, and even calling in Sans to have a parent, teacher, meeting with Mrs. Smith. She then sent Frisk to wait outside until Sans came.

 

Sitting out there, sniffling, Frisk allowed their legs to dangle and lightly patted their legs. they were met with a harsh shush from the receptionist, who turned his nose up at Frisk.

 

It didn't take too long for Sans to get there, probably took one of his 'shortcuts' to get to the school so fast.

 

"Alright, I'm here, what's...Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" He asked upon seeing Frisk's tear stricken face, They started to sign to him, about what happened,

 

"Quiet hands? What's that?" He asked almost immediately. They signed the best they could to Sans about it, but even they had problems understanding just what it was. Sans seemed calm at first, that was until Frisk mentioned Mrs. Smith grabbing their hands and forcing them down onto their lap. His eyes went dark.

 

"Is that so?" He growled.

 

Above their heads the lunch bell rang, Sans perked up at this and gently patted Frisk on the shoulder.

 

"Go get lunch, Kiddo, I'm going to have a talk with Mrs. Smith." Sans told them, Frisk didn't need to be told twice and hurried off towards the cafeteria. However, Frisk paused and turned around, Sans was gone. With a shrug, they went to the cafeteria.

 

Linda finished putting away some of her papers when she heard a voice from behind her,

 

"So, Linda, I figured, since I'm busy and all, to get this parent, teacher, meeting thing out of the way."

 

Linda jumped and turned around, giving the skeleton, sitting on one of the student's desk, a dark glare.

 

"Oh god. What do you want, Sans?" She sneered at the skeleton, getting closer to him.

 

"Well, It's come to my attention that you've tried teaching Frisk this thing called, quiet hands." Sans replied with a nonchalant shrug. She stiffened at this and just rolled her eyes again.

 

"Yes, it's only teaching the student to not be disruptive during class, just like we would a normal student." Linda scoffed looking down at her clearly manicured nails. Sans Just nodded along and then leaned forward, making sure he was close enough to Linda for what he was going to do next.

 

"I see, well can I make a suggestion?"

 

Linda gave him a look, but urged him to continue, with no warning a piece of duct tape was taped over her mouth, taking her by surprise.

 

"Now, this is called quiet mouth, or I as I like to call it,"

 

He paused and Linda watched as his left eye turned a bright blue.

 

"Say 'quiet hands' to one more student and you'll be wearing dentures before your kids leave elementary school. And if you touch Frisk without their permission one more time then you can say goodbye to those pretty hands of yours as well. I also like to call it...Fuck You." Sans threatened and with a blink of an eye he was gone. Leaving Linda standing there, wide eyed tape still over her mouth.

 

Needless to say. When Frisk came back from lunch, Linda did not enforce quiet hands on the child. Or any other child for that matter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, again, If I messed up anything on the Autistic Frisk, I really do apologize, also, If I accidently call Frisk a 'she' I apologize for that as well. I myself see Frisk a female but for this story I was trying to keep them gender neutral.


End file.
